pbjotterfandomcom-20200213-history
List of PB
Note: The only song titles that are official are those of songs found on the Playhouse Disney, Vol. 1 (which are marked with "*"). Or the Playhouse Disney, Vol. 2 album release (which are marked with "**"). All other song titles are extrapolated from lyrics. Excepting the episodes A Sledding We Will Go and Dare Duck , each episode features at least one song. Below is a list of every song featured in the show in order of appearance. Season 1 0a - Oodelay-O (Theme Song)* 0b - Noodle Dance* 1a - Bye Bye, PB&J 1b - Pickin' Babbleberries 2a - Secret Hidden Treasure 3a - Squeezin' and a-Wheezin' 3b - Come On In 4a - Close Your Eyes 4a - Gorilla Go Away 4b - Get Those Bubbles 5a - Jumpy's Song 5a - Fiddlin' Fun 5b - What You Need 6a - Put On Your Best Face 6b - Good Clean Fun 7a - The Best Party Ever 7b - Just Not Cool/Just So Hot 8a - Blowing Bubbles 8b - Poppity, Poppity, Pop 9a - Jump Down on the Truth 9b - Hooray for Captain Peanut 10a - Everybody Wants to Be a Soap Box Racer 10b - Look at Me 10b - On the Shores of Lake Hoohaw 11a - Otters Three 11b - Gizmotronictron 2000 11b - Shipshape 12b - Otters in the Wild 13a - Catch a Bunch of Bass 13b - We Hope You Enjoyed the Show Season 2 14a - Do the Waddle 14a - P-O-O-D-L-E 14a - Nearly Dancing 14b - Close Your Eyes 14b - Jelly's Birthday Song 15a - Who Needs Toys? 15b - Whammy Clammy (no instrumental during credits due to Who needs toys extension) 16a - Glasses Boy 16b - Down in Old Hoohaw 17a - Happy Mama's Day 17b - I'm So Strong 18a - Come Back 18b - Hoohaw 19a - Anything Can Happen 19b - Finders Keepers 20a - Scrub-a Dub-a 20b - El Dorado 21a - Everybody Wins 21b - Fishy Wishy Night Night 21b - Woof, Woof, Woof 21b - Fishy Wishy Woof Woof 22a - Save Our Tree 22b - John Jacob Jingle Otter Breath 23a - Bubble-O Popple-O* 23b - Super Socks 23b - Welcome to Our Toys 23b - Puppets' Song 23b - Welcome to Our Fun 24a - It Works Both Ways 24b - When I'm in My Shoes 25a - We're Only Just Kids 25b - Gotta Find Our Friend 26a - Practice Makes Perfect 26b - Sisters and Brothers 27a - At the Fair 27b - Sherlock Otters 28a - Who's Your Buddy? 28b - Let the Fun Begin 29a - We Want Something Different 29b - I'm Flying 30 - An Oodely Doodely Day** 30 - Follow Your Nose 31 - Hoohaw Hoo 31 - Practice Makes Perfect 32a - Bankie 32b - Zip, Zap, Zoom 33a - The Tickling Song 33b - We'll Find the Treasure 34a - There Aren't Any Monsters 34b - My Mirror 35a - Life is a Song 35b - Til You're Better Again 36a - Catching Lightning Bugs 36b - Watching Lightning Bugs 37a - At the Otter Cafe 37b - Thanks to Peanut Otter 38a - Slow and Steady Wins the Race 38b - Friends* 39a - We're On Our Own 39b - Go Slow, You Know* Season 3 40a - One, Two, Three 40b - Givin' Dad a Hand 41a - Friends and Neighbors 41b - The Biggest Little Thing 41b - Talkin' Bout Hoohaw Lake 41b - From Our Heart 42a - The Ballad of Johnny Pompalope 42b - Teamwork 43a - When Are We Gonna Get There? 43b - Laugh it Out 44a - Worth the Wait 44b - Imaginings** 45a - Munchy is Whistling 45b - Big Bad Billy the Duck 45b - Good Old Billy the Duck 46a - It's a Partner Ship 46b - Speak Your Feelings Out 47a - What Makes You Shine 47b - The Come Back Mama Song 48a - I Love My Life 48b - Everything in its Place 49a - Play Hard, Play Fair, Play Together, Have Fun 49b - That's the Way to See the Great Outdoors 50a - Gotta Keep Thinkin', Gotta Keep Hopin' 50b - A Simple Hat 51a - Theme of Sergeant Gravel 51a - I Love a Good Book 51b - Coo Coo 51b - Oodelee, Oodelay 52a - A Watchbird is Watching 52b - My Official Soccer Team Hat 53a - Friends, Friends, Friends 53b - Pickin' Babbleberries 54a - Collecting 54b - Bedtime Button 54b - I Wish I Was Home 55a - It's No Big Deal** 55b - Little Friend 56a - Our New Old Friend 56b - A Little TLC 57 - We'll Laugh Together 57 - Gonna Make Those Melons Grow 58 - Make it Last 58 - Try, Try Again 58 - All Together We Can Build It** 58 - Hope Will Carry Us Through 58 - Nothing Lasts Forever 59a - Before You Go 59b - We Always Win 60a - All By Myself 60b - We're Best Friends 61a - Redolfo, Redolfo 61b - Wedding in Hoohaw 61b - PB&J's Wedding Song 62a - A Big Beaver Now 62b - Don't Judge a Book By its Cover 63a - You Just Can't Hide Your Heart 63b - New Friends, Life's Sweet Surprise 64 - Nothing to Do on Lake Hoohaw 64 - It's Gonna Be Great 64 - No Place We'd Rather Be 64 - Country Style Noodle Dance 65 - Halloween, Halloween 65 - Making Fun Music from many songs was used as background music in most episodes. Category:PB&J Otter Songs Category:Lists